Damon n'est pas celui qu'on pense
by virginie06
Summary: Damon souffre, il ne veut plus ressentir cet amour pour Elena. OS qui ne suit pas les épisodes, Elena et Stefan on rompu, Elena n'est pas un vampire.


**Les personnages de The Vampire Diaires ne sont pas à moi, je ne fais que m'amuser avec.**

 **Je ne reprends pas un épisode en particulier mais c'est juste une idée comme ça, je suis en manque de Delena, alors je fais le mien.**

* * *

POV Damon :

 _Je viens de déposer Elena chez elle, elle entre dans la maison sans même se retourner. Elle n'est plus avec Stefan, mon frère me le reproche. Puis-je l'en blâmer ? je ne suis pas sûr, mais ça fait deux mois qu'ils ne sont plus ensemble, je pensais qu'elle était attirée par moi, mais rien, pas un rapprochement. Stefan me parle à nouveau, on a une relation qui est redevenue celle de deux frères. Je dois dire que j'aime ça, et même si je suis dingue d'Elena je la laisserais faire son choix, elle sait déjà ce que je ressens, et je n'ai jamais été le meilleur choix pour elle. Je n'ai pas envie de retourner à la pension maintenant, je vais au Mystic Grill._

-Damon, du bourbon j'imagine ?

-Merci Matt

 _Matt me regarde surprit._

-Tu viens de m'appeler Matt ?

-Pourquoi ce n'est pas ton prénom ?

-Si, mais tu ne le dis jamais d'habitude.

-Ne me cherche pas Donovan.

 _Le jeune homme me donne deux verres, un pour moi et un pour le tabouret d'à côté. Je bois verre sur verre et ne touche jamais celui qui se trouve sur ma gauche jusqu'au moment où quelqu'un me rejoint._

-Que fais-tu là Damon ? _dit la personne qui s'installe à mes côtés._

-Je bois, ça se voit non ?

-Pourquoi tu n'es pas avec Elena ?

-Je l'ai ramené chez elle.

-Elle m'a dit que vous passiez la soirée ensemble.

-Tu viens vérifier que je ne lui ai rien fait...

-Arrête ça, je me montre juste sympa. _« dit-elle d'un air irrité. »_

-Blondie, tout le monde ici sait que tu ne m'aime pas.

-Et j'ai de bonnes raisons.

-Je n'ai jamais dit le contraire.

-Que t'arrive-t-il Damon, ça ne va pas ?

-Ca t'intéresse ?

-Oh tu es énervant !

 _Caroline s'énerve et s'en va. En même temps, pourquoi s'inquiète-t-elle pour moi. Je suis le méchant psychopathe, le détestable_ _et monstrueux frère Salvatore. Je me demande pourquoi je reste encore dans cette ville, j'aimerais partir loin et ne jamais revenir. Je suis un vampire, j'ai vécu de nombreuses épreuves; en tant qu'humain j'ai fait la guerre de sécession, j'ai perdu ma mère quand j'étais jeune, et mon père me maltraitait. Et pourtant rien ne me fait plus souffrir que l'amour que je porte à Elena. J'ai l'impression que mon cœur essaye de sortir de ma cage thoracique, comme s'il battait tellement fort que ça m'assourdissait, et ma gorge se noue, s'en est douloureux. Ce n'est pas comme lorsque j'ai soif, non c'est plus comme si je suffoquais, que je n'arrivais plus à prendre de l'air, je sais que j'en ai pas besoin, je n'ai pas besoin de respirer mais c'est tellement douloureux que j'aimerais que tout s'arrête. Je bois le verre qui d'ordinaire est réservé à Ric et je sors prendre l'air. Je m'appuie sur ma voiture et regarde le ciel. Je sens quelque chose vibrer dans ma poche et sors mon portable puis regarde qui cherche à me joindre. Elena. Son nom s'affiche et je ferme les yeux en rejetant l'appel puis je prends ma respiration. Je ne veux plus être celui qu'on appelle pour régler les problèmes, je ne supporte plus ce rôle. On a tous notre rôle dans cette bande, Stefan et Elena les bons samaritains, Bonnie la sorcière, Caroline l'amie dévouée, Matt l'humain, Tyler le loup et moi celui qui se bat, qui prend les mauvaises décisions mais qui vient toujo_ _urs aider à sauver le groupe. Je monte dans ma voiture et rentre chez moi. Stefan sort quand j'arrive._

-Où étais-tu ?

-Je me suis promené un peu.

-Je sors ce soir, je vais me nourrir et je vais chez Tyler.

-Une raison particulière ?

-Une soirée avec des gens du lycée.

-Amuses toi bien petit frère.

-Tu va bien ? Je peux rester si tu veux.

-Non, sort. Je ne suis pas très bonne humeur, je risque d'être infecte et pas très bavard.

-Ça ne change pas beaucoup de d'habitude.

 _Sa remarque nous fait sourire, il part et je rentre dans la pension. Je vais à la cave chercher une poche de sang, mais finalement elle ne me donne pas envie. Je monte dans ma chambre, je me déshabille et me regarde dans le miroir. Je vois mon reflet, les cheveux noirs intenses, un regard bleu acier. Je suis le genre d'homme toujours sûr de lui, qui plaît aux filles et pourtant, aujourd'hui quand je me vois, je ne vois rien d'attirant. Rien, absolument rien ne plaît chez moi. Oui les filles sont attirées, on couche ensemble mais jamais plus. Aucune n'est jamais sortie avec moi, elles ne_ _m'aiment pas. Je donne un coup dans le miroir et il se brise. Je me coupe la main, elle cicatrise peu de temps après. J'entre sous la douche et reste sous l'eau chaude un long moment. Je ne sais pas combien de temps je reste sous l'eau mais je finis par sortir, je prends un peignoir et je m'enroule dedans._ _Quand je_ _retourne dans ma chambre je la vois, elle est assise sur mon lit et elle me regarde. Ses yeux chocolats me fixent. Ils sont clairs et il y a des touches plus foncées sous les pupilles. Ses cheveux bruns sont légèrement bouclés, et encadrent délicatement son visage. Son visage si beau, si doux et ses joues légèrement rougies. Je ferme un peu plus mon peignoir. Son odeur est enivrante, comment ne l'avais-je pas remarqué avant ? J'entends son cœur accélérer quand je m'approche_ _d'elle_ _mais je_ _décide de rester à ma place._

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici Elena ?

-Je suis venue pour te voir.

-Pourquoi ?

-J'ai eu Caroline.

-Blondie devrait s'occuper de ses affaires.

-Damon s'il te plaît.

-Elena tu devrais rentrer chez toi.

-Non, ça se voit que tu ne vas pas bien.

-Merci, c'est très sympa de ta part, maintenant que Mystic Falls a compris que j'étais mal, tu peux rentrer chez toi.

-Damon …

 _Elena me regarde, je vois bien que je lui fais de la peine mais je ne veux pas la voir, plus maintenant. J'ai juste envie de partir loin, longtemps, peut-être pour toujours. Elle se lève et s'approche de moi sans me lâcher me lâcher de ses yeux déterminés . Je recule un peu._

-Damon ne me fuis pas.

 _Elle pose sa main sur ma joue, c'est un geste tendre qui pourtant me fait mal, c'est comme une brûlure acide qui se répand dans tout mon corps._

-Je ne te fuis pas, c'est toi qui continues encore et toujours à t'éloigner de moi.

-Je ne fuis pour toi. Nous sommes amis.

 _Cette phrase est de trop. Je sens les larmes arriver et me piquer les yeux. Je ne veux plus de cette vie. Elle me fait mal,_ _telle_ _ment mal que j'ai l'impression_ _que le monde me tombe dessus, l'enfer. L'amour fait mal, je ne supporte plus ça. Je retire sa main et la regarde._

-Elena rentre chez toi.

-Damon, ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire.

-Je vais partir.

-Où ça ? Longtemps ?

-Pour toujours.

 _Son regard se glace, elle me prend contre elle. Elle murmure quelque chose. Je me raidis, a-t-elle vraiment dit ça ?_ _Ai-je bien entendu ? Évidement_ _que j'ai bien entendu, j'ai une ouïe fine. Je la repousse un peu et la regarde._

-Répète ?

-Je t'aime Damon.

-Tu es sérieuse ?

-Je te le promets Damon, je t'aime, je crois que je t'aime depuis le premier jour où je t'ai vu.

-Je ne suis pas celui qu'il te faut.

-Tu es exactement celui qu'il me faut, tu es toujours là pour tout le monde, tu me pousses pour que je sache qui je suis et ce que je veux. Tu as fait des erreurs mais tu as risqué ta vie pour nous tous. Et je sais ce que je veux c'est toi, tes sarcasmes, tes blagues douteuses, ton humeur changeant, ta force, tes peurs de l'amour. Je veux tout de toi Damon.

 _Je l'embrasse. Je n'ai jamais été si touché, personne n'a jamais voulu de_ _moi, moi celui qui déçoit toujours. Je la regarde._

-Tu n'imagines pas à quel point ce que tu me dis me fait du bien. On ne m'a jamais aimé, sauf ma mère. Katrine s'est moquée de moi et a toujours aimé Stefan, je n'ai jamais fait le poids face à mon frère. Humain je n'étais que la honte de mon père. En devenant vampire j'ai cru que le monde s'offrait à moi mais j'ai toujours eu peur d'être blessé, et tu es arrivée. Je t'aime et je t'aimerai tant que je serai sur cette terre.

-Je t'aime et je te le dirai tant que tu auras besoin de l'entendre pour me croire.

-Je crois que tu devras me le dire tous les jours.

 _Elle rigole. Ce son cristallin me fait le plus grand bien, ma déclaration était tellement loin de moi, je n'avais pas la voix claire, elle était tremblante. L'air qui me manquait est revenu, je n'ai jamai_ _s si bien respiré de ma vie de vampire, je n'ai jamais vu si bien, je n'ai jamais entendu mon cœur battre si fort. Ce n'est pas mon cœur qui bat et pourtant il bat en même temps que celui d'Elena, ils battent à l'unisson. Mon sang, mon corps, mon esprit transpire l'amour pour Elena, elle est ma raison de vivre. Oui je peux le dire ce soir, je vis enfin réellement. L'amour n'est pas juste un mot, c'est ce que nous sommes, nous nous transformons pour la personne qu'on aime. Je suis Damon Salvatore et je ne suis pas celui qu'on pense._

* * *

 **Vous aimez ? Détesté ? Une petite review pour me dire ce que vous pensez s'il vous plaît , à la prochaine. Bisous ;)**

 **Je remercie particulièrement Jayamisia qui à corrigé mon petit OS ^^**


End file.
